As a valued possession or pursuant to requirement of law, most dogs, cats and other small animal pets carry information from which their owners can be identified in the event, for example, that the animal is lost. Such identification tags are usually in the form of small metal disks carrying appropriate information and fastened to the collar or harness worn by the animal. Frequently medical information is also provided in this way. Such metal disks can be made only with the use of special tools or equipment and are frequently lost by sliding through the gap in a ring intended to fasten the tag to the collar. The disks may also be something of a nuisance in that they create noise or may get in the way when the animal is eating.
The object of the invention herein described is to provide improved means for providing identification and other information for dogs, cats, and other small animal pets. The necessary information is printed on an elongated strip of cardboard, plastic or the like which slides into, is protected by, and may be viewed through, a transparent flexible plastic pocket fastened to a collar, harness or leash. The pocket containing the cardboard tag is, in turn, covered and protected by a flexible strap which is fastened by its ends to the collar, harness or leash at points just beyond the respective ends of the pocket, one end being secured by means of a snap fastener so that it can be lifted or swung out of the way to expose the identification tag. If desired, medical and other useful information can be shown on the reverse side of the tag.